Prince of Persia Wiki:FAQ
This is a list of frequently asked questions about using and contributing to the . For factual and other kinds of questions, use the forums. If your question is not answered on this page, use the search box above, browse the various FAQ pages or refer to a member of the Administration Team. General How do I create a new page? :You can easily create a new page on this Wiki by heading to and fill in the necessary content. Do note that it is recommended for you to first so that you can keep track of your contributions on this wiki. :For creating a new article see our Manual of Style for the standards we use here in this wiki. For creating a new page in your userspace see How do I create a user subpage?. Why was my article deleted? :The best way to find out is to look at the for reasons (type the exact name of the article in the Title box, including the capitalization you used). For more information, refer to a member of the Administration Team. How do I change the name of an article? :You the article using the "rename" button (under the drop down menu of the "edit this page" button). Do note that if you're an unregistered contributor and you've moved an article, an administrator may revert the move without supplying any necessary comment. How do I change my username/delete my account? :For changing your username, please . :A username cannot be deleted. If a username was deleted, all the edits made by the user could not be properly attributed. You can, however, change your username How do I upload an image? To upload an image, you must be signed in as a registered wiki user. You can register and sign in by clicking the " " link in the upper left corner of any page on the wiki. Once you've logged in, you should see an "Upload file" link in the toolbox on the lower left sidebar. Click that link and follow the prompts to upload your image. Before uploading an image, please take the following into consideration: *'Does a better image already exist?' Please take the time to search for your image on before uploading. The image you are attempting to upload may already exist (or a better one for that matter). Additionally, if you upload a smaller picture of an already existing one, please: **'Note it in the images title' Example: POP5boxart3x4 **'Mark the over-sized image for deletion' *'Does the image have a use?' Don't just upload images you think will help without having an intended place for them to go. If your image is for personal use, please note so in the image's description. How do I delete an article or image? Only administrators can delete articles and images, but there's an easy way for you to alert the sysops to pages you think should be deleted. Simply edit the article and add at the top (the two templates are for different situations; see Candidates for Deletion). The code also adds the article to a special "Candidates for Deletion" category. The sysops check this category regularly and will delete articles and images they agree should be deleted. Who writes the articles on ? :Almost all articles on are written by multiple editors, not just one. If you click on the " " tab at the top of an article, a list will be displayed of all the contributors to the article and when their contribution was made. :While Prince of Persia is a Ubisoft developed series, is not affiliated with Ubisoft, Ubisoft Montreal, Jordan Mechner, Walt Disney or anyone affiliated with the franchise. Wiki-specific Is fanon/fan-fiction content allowed on this wiki? :The general rule for any fan-made/fanon/fan-fiction content is not to be created on mainspace; however. Users are encouraged to host and advertise their fan creations on FanFiction.Net, Archive of Our Own (A03), Tumblr.com, LiveJournal.com or Dreamwidth.org. Please do not use ora to host your fanfiction. I know some information that should be added to a page. How do I submit it? Believe it or not, there's no need to submit your suggestion to anyone. This site is a "wiki." That's a silly-sounding word that simply means anyone can add anything to any page. To find out more, check out the User Manual. Since you can edit pages, we'd prefer that you go ahead and add the new information to the appropriate page yourself. Go ahead, be bold! Can I add theories and speculation in articles? :The purpose of is to present canon information and avoid presenting false/unofficial information to the visitors/readers. However, the Administration Team with discretion sometimes allows theories and speculations in articles. As such, you may add your theory/speculation in the article's talk page first and request the community to examine the theory before adding it to the article. : is not a website for individual opinions on any subject. All articles are to be completely neutral on every subject, conveying all information available, and nothing more. Any creation of articles or editing of existing articles to reflect individual opinions or ideas on subject matter that consist of personal opinions on a topic will be immediately reverted or deleted. Opinions can be expressed on user pages, talk pages, or forums, but not articles. :Do note that the Administration Team may remove theories and speculations at any time without notifying the theorists. is not a democracy? :Like virtually all wikis, is not a democracy. Most of our popular issues are put up to a user vote, but important decisions are made based on discussion; not consensus or voting. The reasoning for this is that legitimate concerns cannot be ignored in light of important decisions, and one opinion is not necessarily equal to another; particularly when experience plays into the decision. These details must be ironed out in discussion before a decision is made. I think I've found some defacement on the wiki. What can I do? Defacement comes with the territory on every wiki site. Happily, it's quite easy to fix. The wiki keeps track of every revision to each article, making it very easy to roll back to a previous version. Simply click "history" at the top of the page you wish to roll back. Then click on the time and date of the archived version you want to revert to. The page will appear with the version indicated at the top of the page, just underneath the page title. Next, click "edit" at the top of the page. Add a note in the Summary box that you are reverting the page because of a troll, and then click "Save page". After repeated defacing, an offender's IP address can be blocked by any of the . These admins pay careful attention to the page, and will IP addresses where/when appropriate. Can we filter/censor the offensive/sensitive content? :While should be written in a style that is friendly and formal, it may at times display subject material that can be interpreted as offensive. Provided that this information is factual and consistent with the Prince of Persia universe, it should not be censored. An example is the quote "Fuck you and all you pirates!" which should not be altered to read "My f**k!" What if the information from one source contradicts another? :Given the Prince of Persia encompasses several forms of media and many individuals in said media's making were involved, there are instances where two or more sources contradict one another. In these situations, the source which is said to be canon is that which was most closely overseen by the core creative team of Prince of Persia (depending on the canon). The other sources are said to be non-canon as it pertains to the contested information. If, on the other hand, the information presented in one source does not conflict with that of those more closely related to the creators of the series, it can be considered canon. :As an aid, consider the following flow of canonicity, which is presented with the sources at the top as the "most canon" sources and those at the bottom as the "least canon"; the information provided in the top sources is always considered canon while each successive level's information is only considered canon if it does not conflict with those above it. ::FLOW OF CANONICITY (PRESENTLY) Creative Head(s) *Jordan Mechner *Ubisoft/Ubisoft Montreal Sands of Time *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands'' *''Battles of Prince of Persia'' *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' **''Prince of Persia: Revelations'' *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' 2008 Reboot *''Prince of Persia: Stories And Secrets'' *''Prince of Persia (2008)'' **''Prince of Persia: Epilogue'' *''Prince of Persia: The Fallen King'' Original *''Prince of Persia (Original)'' *''Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame'' *''Prince of Persia 3D'' Walt Disney Movie *''The Chronicle of Young Dastan'' *''Walls of Babylon (Young Dastan Chronicles)'' *''The Search for Crya (Young Dastan Chronicles)'' *''Prince of Persia: Before the Sandstorm'' *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film)'' Graphic Novel *''Prince of Persia: The Graphic Novel'' How do I become an admin or sysop? does not take on new administrators very often. Nevertheless, it is a major goal for many users, so the question above has been asked time and time again. The best way to break it down is into ten main points: #'Have a decent amount of meaningful main namespace contributions.' #:Edit the real articles, the ''Prince of Persia information. Gnome work is an invaluable part of any wiki, but what we're talking about here is the addition of substantial content. The more you do this, the more you'll find yourself delving into discussion, and taking on projects.'' #'Have a large number of main talk and talk namespace edits.' #:Communicate with other users. Be open and have valid input, and be able to receive feedback. Other users can get to know you better the more you talk to them. In addition, use the user talk namespace as a resource to share ideas and encouragement about project-related topics. Idle chit-chat is perfectly okay from time to time, but, again, don't overdo it. #'Take on a big project.' #:See if there is an important niche that needs to be filled. Plan your project well ahead of time, and get approval and feedback. #'Be able to handle stress and abuse in stride.' #:Not everyone is perfect. Sometimes, other users will say things to you that may make you very angry, but self-control is essential. Know when to say what and how to say it. Likewise, do your absolute best never to be part of the problem. #'Be tech-savvy.' #:Learn MediaWiki syntax and be able to write in it fairly well. Also, it wouldn't hurt to learn HTML and other programming languages. In fact, it's a fun thing to learn! #'Help maintain the site.' #:Most of a sysop's job is not very glamorous. In fact, it's a lot of work, and they don't get paid for it. Sysops are expected to fight vandalism, fix formatting, give aid to those who need it, and perform housekeeping duties, all the while trying to contribute actual content to the project. Some of the things a sysop is expected to do, like reverting vandalism, can also be done by users. You should spend at least a portion of your energy on such site maintenance. #'Stay active.' #:Seniority is important. Everything else being equal, the user with the most experience is the one who we turn to, and there could be several deserving users ahead of you. It is extremely unlikely that we would promote a relative newcomer. #'Stay positive.' #:We're making an encyclopedia about a video game series. Remember to keep your sense of humor about you. #'Don't call us. We'll call you.' #:Don't ask to be made a sysop. On some wikis, like Wikipedia, it's acceptable to nominate yourself for sysophood at any time. On this wiki, however, openly asking is usually met with suspicion and resentment from regular users. Don't worry though—if you're taking care of these other points, we've already noticed you. #'Be trustworthy.' #:This is the most important piece of advice we can give. Being made a sysop is like being given the keys to the wiki, and we only turn them over to people when we know they're in good hands. Please note that fulfilling these criteria does not automatically make you a sysop. It will, however, make you a better user. Bear in mind that it is the choice of the who will and won't become a sysop, or whether there even will be an open floor for nominations. More questions My question isn't here. What can I do? Feel free to ask your question on the talk page. We'll try to answer it as soon as possible. External *[[wikipedia:FAQ|''Frequently asked questions'' on Wikipedia]] Category:Help Category:Policy